Transceiver antennas for transmitting a signal with a wavelength significantly larger than the wavelength of radiation are inefficient and typically do not provide polarization discrimination. Ferrite rod arrays have been used at lower frequencies to increase the efficiencies of transceiver antennas. Cross-talk between individual ferrite rods usually limits the ability to control polarization and directionality of such arrays. The efficiency of the ferrite rod drops dramatically with a decrease of the length to diameter ratio of the ferrite rod and with the rod length to coil length ratio. Toroidal receivers have been used in the ultra-low frequency (ULF) and very-low frequency (VLF) domain, but have not been used as transmission antennas for broadband transmission of a polarized signal. Achieving multiple polarization transmission with a broad frequency range from the same small antenna, in which the transmission wavelength is much greater than the size of the antenna, has remained a difficulty in the art.